Webster Avenue
Webster Avenue is the main avenue in Downtown Paradise and it is located in all of the Downtown Paradise sub-districts. Strangely, depending on a player's vehicle position on Webster Avenue, one will find him/herself either in Downtown/River City when driving on the west side or in Waterfront when driving on the east side of the avenue. The road starts at the 3-way intersection with 7th Street and continues on from East Crawford Drive in Motor City, passes in front of the Motor City Car Park (running parallel to the I-88) and stretches down south directly over the interstate until the 3-way intersection with Glancey Avenue and Harber Street. Webster Avenue runs along a North-to-South axis. It can be noted that Webster Avenue is named after one of the producers of Burnout Paradise - Matthew Webster. Events Below are all the offline career events that can be started at Webster Avenue intersections. Shortcuts All shortcuts involving Webster Avenue listed from North to South. I-88 :Note: There are eight I-88 access ramps along Webster Avenue, 4 at the Andersen Street intersection and 4 at the 2nd Street intersection. *A large open parking lot lies South-east of the 7th Street junction, 2 Ramps are located in this parking lot, one of which points players onto the interstate. It can also help players reach the Billboard placed on the roof of the toll booths. *North-east of the large overpass building (to the north of the 4th Street intersection), lies an entrance to a back alley leading drivers to the toll booths between sections 1 & 2 of the interstate. *On the north-west corner of the 3-way intersection with Harber Street and Glancey Avenue is a stone stairway that can be used to launch drivers over a small paved area and onto the section 1 of the interstate heading westbound. Players can chose to fly through a billboard while making the jump. Paradise City Railroad A discreet access ramp is located on the west side of Webster Avenue a few yards before the large overpass building. It gives access to the railroad tracks below. Angus Wharf On the south-east corner of the 4th Street junction can be found a large commercial building; a narrow service tunnel runs through it and can be used to quickly reach Angus Wharf and thus the Waterfront Plaza finishing intersection. Glancey Avenue Below are 2 shortcuts taking players from Webster to Glancey avenues: *Andersen Street: At the 4th Street intersection, on the south-west corner is an opening to a back alley that can be taken by drivers to lead them on Glancey Avenue, at the Andersen Street junction. *3rd Street: On the south-western corner of the Andersen Street intersection is a large construction site which can be entered and helps players cut the building block giving quick access to Glancey Avenue at the 3rd Street intersection, to the North-east of the Downtown Park. Gameplay Strategies Webster Avenue is the only recommendable road for Stunt Run in Downtown Paradise thanks to the many ramps and billboards it features on the elevated middle section separating the traffic flows; the separator also proves useful for executing Takedowns in Road Rage events. During a race, the Avenue is very much used since it offers a direct route to the Wildcats Baseball Stadium finish line; effectively, the most straight-forward race Stealing 1st forces drivers to stay on Webster Avenue as there is no other faster itinerary to the finish line. Finally, in Marked Man events, drivers will find "shelter" from rivals on the concrete separator (offline) and on the sidewalks cut off from the main road thanks to smaller concrete separators on the far sides of the road (online). Landmarks of Interest *Eastern Big Surf Railroad *The Red Fox *Emerging Granite *Webster Avenue Shopping Mall *Wildcats Baseball Stadium See Also *7th Street *East Crawford Drive *I-88 *Glancey Avenue *Paradise City Railroad Category:Paradise City streets